Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a dual-bearing reel.
Background Information
The dual-bearing reel includes a reel unit, a spool, a handle and a rotation transmission mechanism. The spool is rotatably supported by the reel unit. The handle is rotatably attached to a lateral surface of the reel unit. When the handle is rotated, the spool rotates.
A well-known type of dual-bearing reel is not provided with a level winding mechanism in order to reduce resistance acting on a fishing line in jigging. However, this type of dual-bearing reel without the level winding mechanism has drawbacks as follows. When wind blows while tension acting on the fishing line is reduced by, for instance, tilting down the fishing rod, chances are that the fishing line outwardly moves within the reel unit. In winding the fishing line under this condition, it is inevitable that the winding position of the fishing line unevenly concentrates on one side of the spool. To solve the drawback, a dual-bearing reel described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2005-130707 includes a guide member for restricting the moving range of the fishing line.
However, the aforementioned dual-bearing reel potentially has a drawback because the fishing line gets stuck in a gap between the guide member and the reel unit.